Flying Free
by flockgirl
Summary: Lylah and her friends have been stuck in school for far too long. Finally, they escape, in search of the only people that can help them. Max's Flock. But when they finally find each other, something happens that could change all their lives forever.
1. Freedom

Lylah's POV:

I was counting the minutes. Counting the seconds. It was almost time. Almost time to break out of this prison they called school. The place where they had been doing experiments on us since we were all small.

Who are we? We are creations of the white coats. We are 98% human, 2% bird and 100% awesome. We are bird people. Together, we are a flock, my flock.

I wasn't the most patient person in the world. Actually none of us are, but I was having a particularly hard time. I looked at the clock on the wall. 11:50 AM. Ten more minutes now. I decided to take a look around the awful white room one more time, before I left it for good.

Seven cages were arranged around the floor. The first was Elly's. She was playing with her braided black hair nervously. I could tell she was nervous, but I couldn't blame her. To make our escape, we had to go through the air vents. Since she could see in the dark, she would have to lead the way. Plus, she was only 9, and had experienced a lifetime of pain. I knew she didn't want to anymore. I was very determined to get her and the others out, even if it cost me my life.

The next was Dio's. He was watching the clock almost as intently as I had, his silverish hair shining in the white light. His gray eyes suddenly wandered to look at me. He smiled, then cracked his knuckles, signaling how ready he was to kick robot man ass. He could make his skin as hard has he wanted so he never got hurt. He was a very useful 11 year-old at times like these.

The third was Dancia's. She was playing with something on the floor of her cage. I knew she was thinking about something, because from time to time she would shake her head causing her short flame red curls to bounce up and down. Red was a good color for her hair, considering the fact that she could manipulate fire. It also represented her personality. She seemed to be "right" at everything, and even though she was a year younger at 13 she was smarter.

The next was Davon's. He was just sitting there with a dead look on his face, arms wrapped around his knees. I could tell the 13 year old he was thinking too. His spiked brown hair looked like tiny mountains on his head, and his purple eyes were shining with excitement. He never showed any emotion on his face or in his voice, you just had to read his eyes. His eyes weren't just for reading how he felt, they were also for his power. If you looked into his eyes, he could make you see anything he wanted, even if it wasn't there. Also pretty helpful.

The fifth was Jaclyn's. She was holding onto the bars of her cage, and bouncing up and down with anticipation. Her long shiny chocolate colored hair swung from side to side and her green eyes showed two times the smile on her face. Though she was 14, she seemed like a little kid. Maybe it was because she had a big part in our escape mission, Since she could bend light and make force fields.

The next was Kane's. He was leaning back on the cage, with his icy blue eyes closed. His black bangs were swept to one side and his face completely relaxed. I don't know how he could be like that, but he just was. All the time. And it pissed me off. He pissed me off in general. He was the most annoying 14 year old on the planet. I wanted to scream at him to get up and get ready, but that would totally spoil out plan, since the white coats would hear us. Even though he was annoying, he had a pretty cool power. He knows when someone is lying. It can be useful, but then annoying at the same time.

Finally, there was my cage. I'm Lylah. I am the leader of the flock. A lot of people have told me that I'm bossy and over protective but they also say I'm understanding and easy to talk to. My power is two things. One, I can heal almost any wound, but I can't bring people back from the dead. Two, I can move plants with my mind. I can make them grow, shrink and move any way I want.

I looked up at the clock again. Two minutes. I whistled to get the attention of my flock. They turned toward me and I cocked my head toward the clock. They nodded and got to ready to bust out.

The next few minutes were excruciating. Nervousness and excitement pulsed through my veins as we waited. Then, before I had time to relax, it was time. I turned toward Jaclyn and nodded.

"Um, excuse me." She said to the only robot man in the room. "I need to go to the bathroom,"

The Robot stood up and unlocked he cage. He grabbed he wrist and pulled her out. When they were just under the security camera, Jaclyn sent out a light beam that destroyed it. Mr. Robot stiffened and reached for walkie-talkie on his belt loop.

"Oh, no sir! I'm so sorry," she said I a suck-upish voice. "I didn't mean to. My powers went out of whack. You don't have to make anyone alarmed. Just call them and tell everyone it was just an accident."

The Robot stared at her suspiciously, but picked up his Walkie-talkie.

"It was an accident. Do not be alarmed. I have it under control. Over," The robot waited for a reply.

"Over," a voice sounded on the other line.

The robot clipped his Walkie-talkie back to his belt and tried to pull Jaclyn back through the door. When she didn't move, he turned back around.

She smiled sweetly then said, "I lied."

Suddenly, she lunged out and kicked the back of the robot's leg so he fell down. She sent hundreds of light beams down upon him, slicing him up into little tiny pieces.

Dancia melted the bars of her cage and both of them started letting the rest of us out.

Dio started doing a victory dance. "We did it, we're out. We did it, we're out. We di-"

Kane clapped his hand over Dio's mouth. "We aren't out yet. So, you better shut up if you want to get out." He hissed in his ear.

"Right, sorry." He whispered back.

"If, you want to be helpful, you can start by making a hole in the air vent." I said to him.

Dio smiled crazily, "My specialty." He opened his white wings, which were speckled with gray, and flew up to where the vent was. With a swift kick, the vent door went flying off. Dancia grabbed it before it clattered to the floor.

"Ok, Elly," I said softly to her. "Time to do your part,"

She looked at me with a scared look plastered on her face.

"It's ok," I said trying to reassure her. "I'll be right behind you." That seemed to make her feel a little better. She spread her black wings and flew swiftly into the vent. I followed. I didn't look back to see who was behind me, but I could hear the others. We crawled as quietly as we could through the vents until with Elly leading us in the right direction. Soon, we came to the end with one huge vent cover in front of us.

"What do you see," I whispered toward Elly.

She peered out. "I see a bunch of robot guards with huge guns. What should we do Lylah?"

"Do you think you could get it open Elly?" I asked her after two seconds

"If I could, we would get ourselves killed,"

"No we won't," I said. "We have Jaclyn."

Suddenly I saw a warm yellow light surround us.

"Jaclyn, the force field at your service." Jaclyn said, proud of herself.

"I still can't get the door thing open, though." Elly said.

"I can do that," Jaclyn said. "When I say go fly out, and keep flying."

We all grunted.

"Ok, Ready, set…" Her light reached up slammed the door open. "GO!"

We all flew out one by one surrounded by the force field. It was so strange, I saw the bullets flying toward us and I heard the sound, but I didn't feel anything. Once we were all up in the air, we started to fly south, toward the nearest town.

I heard shouting and more guns going off but soon, we left all the robots behind. Believe it or not, we did have a plan. It was simple, find the famous flock, and ask for help, if they could give it to us.

I think the most excited of us about out plan was Elly.

She found out a year ago that she had a brother, and that brother happened to be in the flock that we were looking for. I wanted so bad to make Elly happy. She had not ever been happy once, and I needed to make that dream come true for her. I needed to find her brother, Fang.

I shook that from my mind. There was one thing I needed to feel more than anything else right now. Freedom.


	2. To The City!

Dancia's POV:

We had been flying for almost 4 hours now and I felt like my wings were going to fall off my body. Literally. I flew up next to my best friend, to complain. I never complain, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Lylah, are we there yet?" I asked her.

She turned her yellow eyes toward me with a shocked look on her face. "Did you just complain, Dancer?" Nobody ever really called me my full name; it was too long a name to say quickly. In fact, most of the members of the flock had nicknames because of their highly complicated names.

"Sorry," I said. "I just feel like I'm going to fall out of the sky from starvation and tired-ness."

"Tired-ness isn't a word," Lylah said correcting me.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "The point is that if we don't land soon, we might lose a few flock members."

"I agree with Dancer," Elly called an exhausted voice from behind us. "I think I might be one of the flock members you would lose."

"But what if the robot men are still following us?" Lylah said in a worried voice.

I reached over and patted her golden hair. She didn't like the very much when I did that. In fact, she usually smacked my arm. But today she just patted her hair back in place.

"You are getting over protective again," I said.

Kane flew up next to us. "Yeah. We left them in the dust as soon as we left school. I'm sure of it." His black and white striped wings brushed Lylah's cream ones for reassurance.

"Fine," Lylah said, and then swooped down toward the forest below us. Dio let out a little cheer, and we all swooped down after Lylah. We landed in a small clearing surrounded by tall trees of different kinds. We sat in a circle to discuss what we were going to do next.

"Ok," Lylah began. "We made it out of school alive, any idea's on how we're going to find the famous flock?"

"Or how we're going to find money to stay somewhere in the city?" Jaclyn threw in.

"Or how we're going to find money period." Lylah finished.

"I have no idea," Kane said lying down on the ground and closing his eyes. "Good night,"

Jaclyn picked up a small pebble from beside her and chucked it at Kane's head. His hand shot to his forehead and his icy blue eyes shot open.

"Ow," he whined. "What was that for?"

"That was for you acting like a freaking idiot." Jaclyn snarled at him. "Now sit up and help, or I'll find a bigger rock."

"Fine," he mumbled and sat up. "You're really annoying, you know that Jacky?"

"It's a hard life," Jacky rolled her eyes.

"I have an idea!" Elly shouted.

"What," Lylah asked.

"I think Fang has a blog." She said, with a smile coming across her face. "We just go on and ask where he is!"

"I don't think it would be that simple," I said sighing.

"Where are we going to find a computer anyway," Davon said in a dead voice.

"Oh, right." Elly said looking down.

"No, no, wait." Lylah said putting a finger on her chin. "I think I heard some white coat say once that he was going to use the computer in something called the library. If we find a town with a library in it, we could use their computer."

"But what about what Dancer said?" Dio pointed out. "It might not be as simple as you make it sound. They may not believe us."

"Well, it's the only option we have right now." Lylah said. "Get some sleep you guys. We may have another few hours till we get to a town with a library. I'll go catch us something to eat for tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Jacky said.

"Ok. We'll be back soon." Jacky and Lylah got up and left. The rest of us settled down on the bouncy moss on the ground. After a few minutes, sleep overtook my body.

Jacky POV:

"Well it's the only option we have right now. Get some sleep you guys. We may have another few hours till we get to a town with a library. I'll go catch us something to eat for tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," I said, eager to talk to Lylah about something that had been bugging me all day.

"Ok. We'll be back soon." We both stood up and I followed her into the forest. The sun was setting over the tops of the trees and an autumn wind blew my hair in circles. It seemed like the forest was on fire.

"Wow," I said starting our talk lightly. "It's really beautiful out here."

She turned to face me, still walking. The light made her dirty blond hair shine golden and her already golden eyes sparkle.

"Yeah," She said. "It's a lot better than the inside of a white room."

"Hell yeah." I smiled at her.

"There's something you want to talk about, isn't there?"

I looked down. "Yep,"

"What's up?" She said stopping and sitting down on the trunk of a tree. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down with a grunt.

"Question,"

She looked at me, her eyes telling me to ask what I wanted to know.

"Do you think it might be possible to find our parents?"

Her calm expression flickered for a second. "I don't know. I guess if we searched hard enough we could find them."

"I hope we can," I said looking at the ground.

We were silent for a minute or two. It made me a little worried, so I looked up to see her face. Deep in her eyes, I saw a flicker of hurt.

"Why?" She asked softly.

I racked my brain for a good reply but all I came up with was, "I want a real family,"

Now the pain was clear on her face. The gold in her eyes seemed to turn a darker shade.

"Don't you want one?" I asked, trying to keep her calm.

"I do." She said looking down. "I do want a real family. But the thing I want more than a real family is for the seven of us to stay together. Honestly, you guys are my family. I really don't need a mom or dad to make me happy. In fact, being the leader makes me feel like a mom to you. I'll do anything to make you happy, even give you up to your real parents."

I stared at her in awe. She really did care for us a lot. It made me feel bad for bringing this conversation up in the first place.

"Come on," She said after another few minutes. "Let's go find some food."

Lylah POV:

We walked in silence. She followed me, even though I had no idea were I was going. I needed the time to think. I really thought Jacky felt the same way I did. I thought she understood me the most out of our flock. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I was wrong about everyone else too. I wanted us to be friends forever. Together forever. I knew now that we couldn't. I had to find everyone's families. I had to let them go.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see two big bright green eyes staring at me sadly.

"I'm really sorry." Why was she apologizing? She just said what was on her mind.

"Don't worry about me Jacky. I'll do whatever I can to find your parents."

Her eyes grew wider. "You don't have to do that!" Her chocolate colored hair suddenly flew back, riding on the wind. I got serious.

"Yeah, I really do." I turned and started walking again, but she didn't move. It was like her whole body was frozen in an ice storm. After a few seconds she started running toward me.

"Wait! I-" Her foot caught on a tree root and she landed on her face. "Ow,"

I stopped walking away and turned again. I smiled softly at her. "Bravo Jacky. I applaud your amazing running skills."

She stuck her tongue out at me and tried to sit up, but winced when her ankle hurt her. I sighed at her stupidity, and walked over to where she was laying, covered in dirt. I kneeled next to her ankle and put my hands softly on the sprain. Closing my eyes, I concentrated. I first felt the pain in her foot, then I felt warmth flow through me, healing. After I felt no more pain, I opened my eyes and pulled my hands away.

Jacky turned over to her back. "Thanks Lylah," she circled her ankle this way and that, testing to see if it worked ok. Suddenly, she stopped and a smile spread across her face. "Bird nests," she said pointing to the tree above her. I looked up to see four perfectly circular nests made out of sticks and other forest like things. Suddenly, I realized what she was thinking.

We looked at each other smiling like a couple of crazy people. "Breakfast."

Kane's POV:

Slowly, I was regaining consciousness. I could feel the slightly wet moss beneath my body now. I also felt the cool light of the morning sun on my wings. I moved to my side to get comfortable again, but before I could, something caught my attention. The smell of eggs. My eyes shot open almost blinding myself in the process.

Sitting up, I asked, "Do I smell eggs, or am I still dreaming?"

"You smell eggs," I turned my head to where the voice was coming from. Lylah was sitting on the ground with a small fire going in front of her. Balanced on top was a big rock with an egg cooking on it.

"How?" I asked plainly.

She smirked at me. "Jacky and I found some bird nests." She moved slightly to the left to reveal a pile of eggs stacked together.

"What kind of birds did you take them from?" I asked.

"Don't tell my you've gone tree hugger on me." She said frowning.

"I was just asking," I mumbled.

After a few more minutes, the other flock members started waking up and asking the same questions I did. We were all starving, so when Lylah said the first egg was done, we all shoved and pushed trying to get her to put it in our hands.

"No," She said harshly to us like we were animals. We obeyed and sat back quietly. "I get to decide who gets the first egg."

"She's going to give it to herself," I whispered loudly to Dio, making sure she heard me. Jacky reached back and smacked my on the back of my head. It hurt, but I just smiled.

"No," Lylah continued. "I'm giving it to Jacky for two reasons. One, she was the one who found the eggs in the first place. Two, I enjoy watching her hit Kane. It brightens up my day."

I scowled and looked away. I suddenly felt someone tap my arm. I looked back and saw two mysterious purple eyes looking at me.

"She was just kidding, you know." Davon said in his signature flat voice, but his eyes were sympathetic.

"I know Davo." Davo had become our pet name for Davon throughout the years. He knew we weren't serious when we called him that. It was the same for Jacky. We only called her Jaclyn when we were not joking around.

He grunted and turned away.

After breakfast, we hit the skies again. I loved the feeling of wind rushing through my jet black hair. It was exhilarating. I did tricks like dive bombs and corkscrews just to get that feeling in my gut that I loved. It had been another hour of flying when I heard Dio shout, "LOOK!"

That's what we all did. I saw light reflecting off glass windows. It was a town.

"Everbody, land over there, just next to the city." Lylah shouted over the rushing wind.

We all swooped easily over to the landing point and landed softly.

"Now," Lylah began. "How are we going to find a library in this huge city?"

"Oh, I have an idea!" Elly said raising her hand.

"What?"

"We could find a huge store that sells maps of all the buildings here. Then we find the library in there!" Elly looked proud of herself.

"I don't think there's a such a store to buy a map like that." Lylah pointed out. "I don't even think there is a map like that period."

"Right," she said pouting.

"You know," I started. "We could just _ask _someone."

"Oh!" Elly yelled again. "I have another idea!"

"What is it?" Lylah asked, totally ignoring my idea.

"We could ask somebody!"

"Oh, that's a _brilliant _idea!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"I know," Elly smirked at me. "I'm sooo smart."

"More like a smartass," I mumbled so no one would hear me.

"I like Elly's idea." Lylah said. I gave her a pissed-off look, but she once again ignored me. "Let's go."

We walked into the city together in a huge clump. Elly was skipping along happily, dragging Lylah behind her. I fumed quietly behind the rest of the group tying to get calm again. Jacky suddenly dropped back and started walking beside me.

"What?" I snarled at her.

"What's up with you?" she said, frowning. "You know they were just kidding around with you. You take it so personally."

I let out a huff of air. "I don't take it personally,"

"Then what do you call it?" We were having a stare-off. Her bright green eyes were sparkling with some emotion I couldn't place.

"Why don't you back off and mind your own business." I growled.

"You're my friend, therefore you _are _my business." She looked kind of angry now.

"Who says you're my friend," With those words the look of anger cleared from her face to be replaced by hurt. She stopped walking and I continued to march angrily foreword without looking back. I didn't regret what I said. She needed to mind who she was talking to.

Lylah suddenly stopped, sensing somebody wasn't walking anymore. "Come on Jacky!" she called back to her.

"C-coming!" She called and ran past me to walk by Lylah.

"Hey," Dio said. "Maybe we should ask the police man over there."

"Good idea," Lylah said walking over to where a man in blue was leaning against his car. "You guys wait here, I'll go talk to him." We were to far away to hear what they were saying but after a minute, Lylah smiled and waved goodbye.

"So, what happened?" Dio asked.

"He says the nearest library is up there on the left." Lylah said pointing east.

"Cool," Dancer said. "Let's go."


	3. Blogging

Davon's POV:

We stood at the porch of what we had been searching for. The library. Though it was not as big as I expected, it was what we needed.

"Everyone ready?" Lylah asked. We nodded. Her hand slowly when out and gripped the handle of the door. She swung it open carefully, and we entered a new world.

From the moment we walked in the doors, the number of books overwhelmed my sight. How were we ever going to find one computer in this maze? I looked at Lylah for some sort of sign, but she was still wondering over what was before us.

"Um, excuse me." A young woman stood next to us. She was wearing a badge around her neck that said, "Welcome, My name is Mary", and her auburn hair was pulled back in a neat bun. "Please move from the doorway. You're blocking people."

"Oh, sorry," Lylah said and lead us away from the door. The lady named Mary started to walk away from us.

"Wait!" Dancer called after her. She turned around. "Do you know were we could find a computer to use?"

She smiled at us sweetly, "Of coarse. Right this way." She seemed to know exactly where she was going, winding this way and that through rows and stacks of books. Finally, we stopped at an empty table with three computers.

"Thank you," Lylah said politely. Mary nodded and then walked back in the direction we had come in. Lylah slid into the chair by the first computer.

"Ok," She said. "We have a computer. Now how do we use it?"

Acting upon instinct, I felt myself move forward. My hand slowly went out and touched the computer screen. Suddenly, I saw information flash through my head. The blast made me fall backward on the floor.

"Davon!" Dancer shouted and fell down on her knees next to me.

"I'm ok," I said flatly, but I could feel the shock sparkle in my eyes.

"What happened," she demanded, helping me up.

"I'm not really sure," I said lightly placing my fingers in the middle of my forehead. I glanced at the computer again.

_To turn it on, push on the large button at he bottom of the monitor. _

I blinked. A voice in my head had just told me what to do. Weirder yet, I was my own voice.

"Hey, Lylah," I said. "Let me try," she frowned, but slid out of the chair and let me sit down. I glanced down to the bottom of the screen to see a big button. I did what my voice told me, and pushed it. The screen flashed on.

"Whoa," Dio said, eyes wide.

_Now, you see the little icon that says Internet explorer? Click on it twice._

I did.

_In the box on the top type in, .com then hit enter on your keyboard. _

I typed and entered.

_On the screen that comes up, find the thing that says create an account and click on it twice. _

I found and clicked on it.

_In the username column, type in what you would like to be called once you're in the chat room. _

I typed in awesomepeople7.

_In the password column, type in an easy password for you to remember. _

I typed in davoniscool.

_Click the finish button. _

I clicked it.

_Now that you're done with that, find the button that says chat room and click on it. _

I did.

_Now, Fang is online. You see the button that says, request privet chat? Click on it and find Fang's name on the list that comes up. Then click on that. _

I completed that quickly. 

_He will except your offer in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _

Fang: Hey awesomepeople7! What's up?

_Type your reply in the box below and hit enter. _

Awesomepeople7: Hey Fang!

"Davon, How'd you do that?" I looked back and saw six pares of stunned eyes staring at me.

"I'm just awesome like that,"

Fang: You need something?

Awesomepeople7: Yeah, we need your help.

Fang: There's more than one of you?

Awesomepeople7: there are 7 of us.

Fang: wow, are you in some sort of club?

Awesomepeople7: no. but that's beside the point. Like I said, we need your help.

Fang: What can I do for you?

Awesomepeople7: We just escaped from school. We need someplace to stay, and we need to learn about stuff. Can you help us?

Fang: …um, sure, whatever you say, I'm going to leave now.

Awesomepeople7: wait! We can prove it to you!

Fang: how?

Awesomepeople7: ask us any question that only people who have been there would know.

Fang: ok, what room did they keep the experiments in?

Awesomepeople7: rooms you mean? 708-710.

Fang: how… ok here's a harder one. In room 709, there is something on the ceiling. What is it?

Awesomepeople7: that's easy. In creepy letters it says "remember," remember what? I'm not sure.

Fang: alright, I know you have been to school before, but how do I know you aren't white coats, trying to catch us?

_Use video chat. _

Awesomepeople7: we can use video chat.

_On the top of your screen there is a small camera. Click on the button that says "Video chat." A list will pop up. Find Fang's name on that list and click. _

I did.

_He will except in a minute. Assemble your flock so the other flock can see you through the camera. _

"Guys, stand closely around me so that the other flock can see you." I said motioning with my hand. They all crowded around me, then faces of people flickered on my screen.

Elly POV:

"Hey," The boy in the middle said. He had long black hair and brown eyes. His features somewhat familiar. "I'm Fang."

My heart thudded unevenly. I was finally looking into the face of my brother, and I felt like I was going to explode.

"I'm Davon," Davon said flatly. I wanted to scream, I'm Elly, Fang's sister!

"Whoa!" The small blond girl in the group shouted, pointing at the screen. "You have Purple eyes!"

"So I've seen," Davon said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Fang apologized for her.

"It's cool," Davon nodded.

"I'm Angel," The little girl said. "Nice to meet you. Are you the leader of your group?"

"No," Davon said. "She is." He pointed toward Lylah.

"Hiya," She said waving. "I'm Lylah."

"Hi," The dirty blond girl said. "I'm Max. I'm the leader of this flock."

"You're Max?" Dio shifted closer to the screen. "No way!"

"Wow, Max!" The tall Strawberry-blond said sarcastically. "You're popular!"

She smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up,"

"Ok, enough with the introductions." Fang said impatiently. He really _was_ like me. "How do we know you're not trying to fool us?"

"Why don't we meet you half way?" Lylah suggested. "I think we're somewhere in California."

Fang looked at Max and she nodded slowly.

"Ok," He said. "We'll meet you in Brickfield Nevada. It's a pretty small town. On either side there are some woods. Meet us 20 miles in the forest on the left of the entrance."

"Cool." Lylah said. "Time?"

"Five pm two days from now." Max spoke up this time.

"Sounds good. We'll see you then."

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

Jacky POV:

After our talk with the other flock, we needed a place to crash. Ok, so we did the one thing most people would go to jail for. We "borrowed" someone's house. And yes that means we picked their lock, but hey, as long as we had a roof over our heads breaking and entering was ok, in my point of view.

Anyways, I was "borrowing" a toothbrush, when a tap came on the bathroom door.

"I'm in here!" I yelled, spitting toothpaste all over the mirror. Oops, I'd clean it up later.

"I know." Kane's voice came from the other side of the door. "I need to talk to you."

I almost choked. What did Kane want to talk about? I wasn't his friend, remember?

"Go away," I said than spat in the sink. Of course, he opened the door.

"Hey," he said casually.

"What do _you _want?" I wanted to add jackass on the end, but thought better of it.

He brushed his black hair from his blue eyes and sighed. "I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." I sniffed, whipping my mouth with the towel.

"Look," He said. "I'm sorry."

I turned to look at him, stunned. Did _Kane _just say he was _sorry? _Was he feeling all right?

He walked forward, so he was right in front of me. Though he was taller than me, it seemed as if I had no place to breathe. I braced my hands against the sink that my back was pressed firmly to. I looked up at his face.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I didn't mean it. I was just annoyed. You understand right?"

"No," I said looking down.

"Well, even if." He reached down and lifted up my chin so I was looking at him again. "I want you to forgive me. Please."

My face got hot as his icy eyes sliced into my heart. I knew I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Ok," I gulped. "I forgive you."

I heard him let out the breath he had been holding as he smiled. "Good."

He reached out and ruffled my hair. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah," I said as he walked out the door and down the hall. I was left wondering what he had just done to me.

**A/N: How was it? Love it? hate it? Kill me now? TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Feelings

Dancer POV:

Ok, so I was sharing a room with Davon. We had thrown our stuff down on opposite beds and before I could say it first, he had called first shower. Jerk. I had been waiting for like forever to take one and he goes and throws away all the rules that say ladies first. What a gentlemen!

I grumbled and sat down on my bed, arms folded over my chest. Usually, I would have fought back anyone who took my shower time from me, but when Davon looked at my with those purple eyes, I couldn't refuse. So maybe, I might have a teeny weenie, microscopic, crumb sized, ity bity, tiny, nothing of a crush on him. I would never admit it to anybody, ever, but every time I look at him my heart does a little flip.

"Hey, I'm out." I jumped 15 feet in the air.

"Don't scare me like that!" I demanded and turned to look at him. "GAH!" I gulped covering my eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

"What?" He asked flatly. "I'm just shirtless."

"Exactly my point!" I yelled, my face heating up. "Put something on!"

"Does my shirtlessness bother you?" even though he didn't show it, I could tell he was amused.

"Uh, Yeah!" I said in a Duh! voice. "Please, just put something on." _So my heart doesn't explode_, I added in my head

He stood there quietly for a minute then I felt a hand pat down my hair. I looked up surprised, then realized he was still shirtless and I felt my face get hot again.

"You're funny." He said.

I blinked. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good."

"Well then thanks." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome." His eyes smiled. "Here, if this makes you happy…" he looked deeply in my eyes and suddenly a black t-shirt appeared on him.

I was pretty sure it was an illusion, but I had to check. Slowly, I reached out to touch his stomach. Under my fingers I felt soft, smooth skin. Slowly and sheepishly, I slid my hand up to his chest. I felt his quick heartbeat under my fingers. I wanted to keep my hand there forever, but reluctantly I let it slide back into my lap.

"Illusions don't count." I said with a frown.

"Well, then go take a shower and maybe I'll have a real one on when you get back."

"Fine," I said stalking out of the room. He followed me until I closed the door in his face. I turned around and slid down the door. Putting my head between my knees, I prayed that one day he would maybe, possibly like me back.

Davon POV:

As soon as Dancer and I had put our stuff down on our separate beds I ran for the bathroom yelling, "I got first shower!"

"DAVON!" She yelled but I closed the door and locked it. I heard her fist pound. "What ever happened to Ladies first!?!"

"I think the rule first come first serve over rules all." I yelled back to her. She stomped her foot on the ground but walked away. Yes! Victory was mine!

After a long, hot shower, I dried off and slipped a pair of gym shorts on. Quietly, I opened the door and saw Dancer, back turned to me, sitting on her bed pouting. I walked up behind her and said, "Hey, I'm out."

She jumped and started shouting at me. "Don't scare me like that!" she spun around but when she caught sight of me she slapped her hands over her eyes. "GAH! Put some clothes on!" her face was getting red.

"What?" I was confused. "I'm just shirtless."

"Exactly my point!" she yelled at me, looking cute. "Put something on!"

I smirked inside my head. "Does my shirtlessness bother you?"

"Uh yeah! Please put something on!" She begged me. I looked at her a minute. She looked like an embarrassed angel, if angels ever get embarrassed. I found myself putting my hand on top of her fire-like hair. She suddenly dropped her hands from her face and looked up at my through though amazing greenish-blue eyes. I felt my heartbeat kick up a notch.

"You're funny." I barely managed.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" She asked looking impossibly beautiful.

"Good." I said softly.

"Well then thanks," She smiled melting my heart.

"Your welcome." I smiled through my eyes. "Here, if this makes you happy…" I looked into her eyes and imagined myself wearing a shirt. She blinked and looked at my torso. Slowly, she reached out her hand and placed it carefully on my stomach. Her fingers were warm and soft and as they moved up my body they left a trail of a hot tingle. It was heaven on earth. She placed her whole hand over my chest about where my heart should be. I hoped she couldn't feel how fast it was beating. Suddenly she dropped it back in her lap.

"Illusions don't count." She said frowning.

"Well then go take a shower and maybe I'll have one on when you get back."

"Fine." She said and marched towards the door. I followed her until she slammed the door in my face. I turned around and slid down the door. Putting my head between my knees, I prayed that one day I could tell her how I really feel about her.

Jacky POV:

I was sharing a room with, yes, you guessed it, Kane. Stupid Lylah. Even though she was sharing a room with the two youngest people, couldn't she just change one of them for him? This was my worst nightmare. He had already gone off to take a shower and I was all alone. I needed to think.

Why had I just forgiven him like that? All he did was just back me up against a wall and I was all like, of course I forgive you! It's totally not a like me, _at all. _Oh! Maybe he has a new skill! Like maybe nobody can say no to him now. That would explain everything. Oh, no wait. It doesn't explain that frantic beating of my heart. Maybe… oh no. maybe I'm in love with him! That's it! Oh crap, I'm in love with him. This is total disaster! He hates me and I love him. What am I going to do?

I fell back on my pillow and let out a scream in frustration. God help us all!

Dancer POV:

I walked back into the room after taking the most confusing shower of my life. I opened the door slowly and peeked around. Davon was stretched out on his bed, out cold. His slow breathing filled the room with a soothing sound. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching me and I walked slowly towards his bed. I kneeled next to him and watched his face. It was the sweetest face I think I've ever seen anybody make. Slowly, I reached up my hand and softly brushed back a piece of hair that was hanging in his face. Suddenly, I felt him lean into my hand.

"I love you Davon." I whispered softly. I took a deep breath and leaned in. softly, I pressed my lips to his cheek. I held them there for a minute then pushed back and stood up. I walked over and crawled in bed. "Goodnight." I whispered again and flipped out the light.

Davon POV:

I knew it was just a dream. I was half asleed when I saw an angel with bright red hair walking toward me. She reached up to my face and softly swept a piece of hair out of my face. I felt myself leaning down and pressing against her hand to feel more of her warmth.

Suddenly, in Dancer's voice, the angel said. "I love you Davon." I felt her lips press against cheek. When she pulled away I tried to call her so she would come back but she didn't hear me.

"Goodnight." I heard her say then everything went black.

**How was it? REVIEW!!!!!! **


	5. Breakfast and Wishes

Dancer POV:

Food. Who doesn't love it? I never get enough of the stuff. Food is like _the best _remedy for all things bad like, per say, stupid pointless crushes. When I woke up the next morning, I smelled a cinnamony scent wafting from downstairs, I immediately shot up from my cushy little bed and took a huge breath of air. It was heavenly. I got up and looked around for my shoes, which were stuffed under my bed. I noticed that Davon was still fast asleep, his peaceful face made me smile. He looked so sweet.

I trotted quickly down the stairs and around the corner to the kitchen. Lylah was standing over this device that I had never seen before.

"Hey Lylah, what's up?" I said casually.

She looked up from the silver colored machine. "Oh, hey Dancer. I'm cooking breakfast."

"Uh, what's that?" I said cocking my head towards the box like thing.

"I have no idea." She said looking back at the machine. "But if you put these toaster strudels in one of the little slits and push down on the handle, it cooks it and when it's done, it pops right back up."

"Really?" I asked, fascinated. "Cool! Can I try?

"Knock yourself out." She gestured me to come beside her.

I took the flaky body of a toaster strudel and slid it down one of the slits. After I pushed the handle down I waited. About a minute later, it popped back up. It was warm and soft. I put it on a plate and placed it on the table.

A few minutes later everybody but Davon had come down stairs and we were all sharing toaster strudels, toast, jam, fruit and other various items. I was enjoying my breakfast, that is, until Davon decided to join us.

"Mornin'." He mumbled as he slumped tiredly into the kitchen. His hair was in horrible disarray and it made me scowl.

"What?" he asked, half asleep.

"Fix your hair. It's bothering me." I snapped.

He ran a hand through it, trying to smooth it down. It didn't work. I sighed and got up to stand behind him. I slowly combed my fingers thru the knots, untangling them one by one. He didn't seem to mind and actually, I think he enjoyed it. Once I was done, I patted him on the back once and we sat down at the table again.

Everybody was staring at us. I felt the heat of blood trying to make their way to my cheeks, but I forced it down again.

Luckily I had Davon to break the silence. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Oh!" Dio said. "What was it?"

"Well," Davon began. "There was this angel. She walked over to me slowly and put her hand on my cheek. It was really warm so I leaned against it. suddenly she said she loved me and then she kissed me."

I choked on the water I was drinking. That was exactly what I had done to Davon.

"That is weird." I said huskily.

"Yeah." He stared at me for a second and then looked away. This was going to be a long day.

Lylah POV:

After shoving as much food as I could into the backpack that I conveniently stole from the house, we hit the skies. Nevada was about a hour from where we started and soon we coasted to a landing. I knew we were in exactly the right spot at the right time. The only problem was that they weren't there.

"Well this is great!" I said in an exasperated voice. "They're supposed to be here."

"Be patient." Jacky scolded. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

And so we waited. I passed out power bars for everybody, which they took without argument. We talked about nothing in particular. After a while, Dio stood up angrily.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" I yelled.

"Shhhh!" we all shushed him at once.

"Sorry." He plopped back on the ground. "I just wish _something _would happen!"

"MAAAAAAX!" there was a scream in the distant forest. Well wished Dio.

**A/N: GAH! I finally updated. Sorry. School is just so stressful you know? REVIEW!**


End file.
